Underwater
by daisiesarethefrendliestflowers
Summary: Another one-shot inspired by pillsburytextsfromlastnight. Will takes care of an exhausted Emma. She thanks him back.


Once again, thank you to the awesome ladies of **pillsburytextsfromlastnight**for their inspiration. If you haven't checked out their tumblr… well what are you waiting for?

"Uuuuggh." She practically threw herself inside the front hall, stumbling on her own feet and into Will's welcoming arms.

He chuckled lightly, and hugged her close, swaying them back and forth. "Bad day?"

"Hm. You could say so, yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Okay." He kissed her hair. "Anything I can do to help?"

"This is good."

"Okay." He smiled against her hair and steered them gently towards the couch, bringing her down to his lap, and then laid his lips on her shoulder, nipping at her skin. "I have an idea." He got to his feet, shifting her out of his hold and onto the sofa.

Emma corked an eyebrow. "No, sweetie, I can barely stand, I'm sorry. Not tonight."

He mockingly rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Give me some credit. I'm not _always_ thinking about sex.

She gave him a look that stated the contrary, and he burst into laughter. "Okay, okay. Maybe I am. But I was about to propose something else." He held out his hand to her. "How about I prepare you a bubble bath?"

She raised her head, suddenly more interested. "Only if you join me."

"Hmmm, let's see, keep grading Spanish papers or join my beautiful girlfriend in the bathtub?" He scratched his head. "Such a hard choice..."

She laughed and got up, taking his hand, and kissed him lightly. "Okay. Bathroom."

They walked to their bedroom quickly, and he lead her to their bed. "You stay here, just relax. I'll call you when everything's ready."

She grinned at him and sat down, reaching down to unbuckle her Mary-Janes.

He entered their en-suite bathroom, still getting used to their new apartment, much bigger than the one he was used to. They had moved in together a couple of months before, and he had been hiding an engagement ring in one of his drawers for the past three weeks, waiting for the perfect moment. He poured some scented bath foam in the warm water, stirring it around with his hand to create bubbles.

When he was satisfied with the result, he opened the door to the bedroom a bit and popped out his head. "Ready?"

She turned around, wearing just her purple lingerie. "Ready."

He made quick work of his clothing and closed the door behind them, hugging her from behind and reaching down to the hem of her panties. She giggled. "All right, all right, underwear off. Got the message."

She motioned for him to enter the tub first and then stepped inside, leaning back on his chest with a contented sigh. The huge tub was one of her favorites features of their new apartment.

He took his time just keeping her close, massaging her shoulders, careful not to get too caught up in the moment. She was tired. She needed to relax. He could keep himself in check. Right? Of course he could. She turned her head to kiss his shoulder, and he felt goosebumps where she touched him.

She let go of a deep breath, allowing the tension to leave her body. It had been a hellish day. First, five morning meetings with as many students, two of which battling eating disorders. Then she had been chosen as mediator in a shouting match between Figgins and two furious parents, who couldn't accept the simple fact that their "baby" was flunking Math. She had finished her afternoon trying to sort through about a million pages of paperwork, with the occasional interruption of Sue reminding her to never reproduce with Will, because they'd have "half-poodle-half-pigmy babies".

She shook her head to break her train of thoughts. Her day had been hard, but now it was over. And she was in the arms of her wonderful Will... She raked her nails up and down his thigh as a thank-you, and he whimpered.

"Hmmm, you're not helping my case here."

She giggled. "Sorry."

He was so sweet, and attentive, and adorable... And she was so lucky to have him. She kissed his arm again, and turned around to face him, as he grinned goofily at her. Did he know how much she loved him? How much she was happy to have him in her life? She cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply, running her other hand through the bubbles on his chest.

"This is great. Thank you..."

He just smiled and kissed her, touching the tip of her nose with his index. "You're very very welcome."

She got a bit closer, and felt his hardness against her stomach, and saw his Adam's apple bob up and down. He was restraining for her, always putting her first, her needs, her well-being... She needed to show him. How much he meant to her. How much she wanted him to be happy, how much she appreciated all the times he had talked her out of a panic attack, counting back from one hundred with her, all the grapes he had polished for her, all the shrink appointments he had taken part in, because he cared, he wanted her to be okay.

She ran her fingers through his curls, wetting them with bubbles, and crashed his lips on hers, biting his lower lip before slipping her tongue in his mouth. They kissed until they were almost out of breath, and she sneaked her right hand under water, grabbing him unexpectedly, and he nearly choked on her lips.

She corked an eyebrow. "Change of plans..."

She ran her hand back and forth over his lenght, thumbing his tip, until he shuddered under her touch, and took her wrist to halt her.

He stared in her eyes for a second, but she just gave him a cheeky grin and backed a bit, still holding his member, the tip exposed above the water level, cool air hitting his most sensitive spot in an extremely pleasurable way.

She leant back on her knees, still staring at him, and then bent forward, hovering her mouth an inch above water. She felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath, and then circled his tip with her lips, sucking lightly.

He tensed for a moment at her unexpected move, but then relaxed, allowing his head to fall behind on the ceramic edge, rather sharply, and he was gonna have a bump but he didn't really care, couldn't really care. Her hand that was holding him closed a bit tighter, and he groaned deeply something that sounded a lot like her name.

She smirked, and popped him out of her mouth, and he tried not to look disappointed it was over so soon, but she just took a deep breath, and suddenly she was taking more of him in her mouth, and her head was now underwater, and should he have been worried about that? But before his brain could react she had taken him even deeper for a second, before emerging, taking a couple of deep breaths and grinning at him, God, she was glowing, and then she was gone again, under the bubbles, her pattern of sucking and releasing intense enough to almost drive him crazy.

She felt his hands on her head, and she worried for a moment he was gonna push her down, but of course not, considerate and attentive as always, he was just stroking her hair under water, allowing her to pick their rhythm.

"Oh, Em..." was all she heard as she came up for air, slightly gasping, but not ready for this to end, not yet, unable to break free from the powerful and exhilarating knowledge of doing something so wild, and crazy, and pleasurable for her Will.

He looked at her with a hint of worry, because he was close, so damn close, and they had been sleeping together for more than six months now, and she was the best he had ever had, but swallowing was something she didn't always feel comfortable doing, but he wasn't sure he could hold on for long yet, not even for her, everything about her drove him crazy.

She considered her options quickly, he had already finished in her mouth before, and it was so natural, but it still sometimes weirded her out a bit, and at the same time made her angry at herself. She was a new, bolder Emma, not afraid of unpolished grapes or her boyfriend's dirty laundry. She decided she could do this, do it for him, for them, and leaned closer to his face to lay her lips on his for a brief moment, but then another deep breath and she took him in her mouth again, and this time there was not a chance in hell she was stopping this, and he just allowed one of his hands to land on her shoulder, stroking it lightly, as he looked up to the ceiling, thanking whatever god or fate had put Emma Pillsbury on his path in life, but then his thought were disrupted, because she was sucking him as if she wanted to suck out his bone marrow, and the next thing he felt was his cock unloading in her mouth, and his sweet Emma swallowing before coming up for air, gasping a little as he reached blindly for her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

They both were silent for a little while, both trying to catch their breath for separate reasons, until he regained some thinking abilities and cupped her cheek.

"You know, I don't have a bucket list... But if I did, I'd be writing down and crossing out 'underwater blowjob' right at this moment. Just so you know."

She giggled lightly, and snuggled up to him. "I'd be crossing out 'thank your wonderful boyfriend some way he won't forget'..."

He kissed her deeply, amazed every time at the two of them together. "Oh, trust me, sweetheart. I won't."


End file.
